Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a multimedia apparatus, an online education system, and a method for providing content thereof, and more particularly, to a multimedia apparatus for reproducing education content according to user private information and user state, an online education system, and a method for providing content thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent days, as communication technologies have developed, service markets for education content using online communication have widened. A conventional education content service refers to a method for streaming education content set by a user in real time by an external content server according to a type of the education content.
That is, the conventional education content service unilaterally provides education content to a user without consideration of user information and user state. Due to this, learning efficiency of the user is degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing education content in consideration of user information and user state.